


The Rabbit and The Hunters

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kachi Kachi Yama, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Revenge, Stiles-centric, The Hale Fire, Werewolf, Werewolves, attempted drowning, burn victim, premeditated murder, rabbit - Freeform, shape-shifting Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hale fire the rabbit the pack used to play with tracked down Peter and promised him revenge. Inspired by the Japanese legend of Kachi Kachi Yama.</p><p>Day 1 of Steter Week 3.0 - Mythology/Antiquity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit and The Hunters

The Hale’s were a large, peaceful family. Some might say they were a bit odd or mysterious, but they were friendly and they always tended their crops and aided their town. Talia Hale, the matriarch of the family was well liked by everyone in town. Her brother, Peter, was also well liked, charming and friendly. Talia’s children were energetic and helpful.

They all lived just a little ways out of town, by the foot of the mountain.

On many occasions someone wandering near the Hale house might notice the family offering food to a brown rabbit. The rabbit, unlike most other animals, didn’t appear at all concerned by the Hales. As it was the Hales were all quite fond of the little creature, offering it food whenever it appeared, and carefully tending to it the few times it arrived injured.

Even Peter, who was more standoffish than the children, could be found with the rabbit sitting in his lap from time to time.

They were happy.

Until the Argents.

Peter knew Kate was bad news the moment he saw her, the way she smiled and led Derek after her. The Agents were known for their great hunts. Their trophies of pelts and antlers. They were guardians from savage animals.

Most people just didn’t know that they hunted werewolves as well.

Peter tried to warn them, but Derek defended the woman. Talia, kind heart that she was, decided to hear Kate out. The Alpha gave the huntress the benefit of the doubt.

The fire came shortly after.

No one knew what started it, and the two young survivors fled town afterwards, leaving behind confusion and rumours.

And Peter Hale.

Peter suffered serious burns, though he just managed to maintain movement. He retreated up the mountain to a small cabin that was left there, unused. He remained alone, barely able to fend for himself but unwilling to rely on others. Until one day he spotted the rabbit.

The little animal was looking around curiously, nose twitching and ears twisting. Peter watched from his window. It was a bad day, he could barely bring himself to move from the pain. He just stared when the rabbit turned and looked at him through the window.

The rabbit quickly moved towards the house and then Peter heard the door opening.

The boy who entered his room was tall, lean and dotted with moles, dressed in casual clothes and focusing his golden eyed gaze on Peter.

“I knew you were no mere rabbit.” Peter said, voice rough, the corner of his mouth ticking up.

“If that is what you wish to tell yourself,” the boy replied with his own smirk, before it dropped into concerned confusion. “What has happened to you?”

So Peter told him in a rough, tired voice, while the rabbit-boy, who introduced himself as ‘Stiles’, listened attentively and organised some food. Peter was undeniably grateful, as he’d been somewhat concerned about how often he was able to get himself food; most of the time he could barely move. Besides, the food Stiles prepared tasted far better than normal.

“I am very sorry for your loss,” Stiles said, a truly sad expression on his face, “They were good people.”

“They were,” Peter agreed, giving a tiny nod. Stiles stared at him a moment longer before giving a determined nod.

“I will avenge them,” the said seriously.

“A rabbit?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, “Spirit or shapeshifter that is not the most threatening.”

“I get by.” Stiles assured him with a smile, turning and heading for the door, “Please get well soon.”

Peter watch the boy leave, and looked out the window to see the familiar brown rabbit quickly make its way across the field. Somehow, he didn’t doubt that Stiles would keep his word and avenge his family. Whatever he may be.

* * *

Stiles was in fact more than either of his forms suggested. Above all though, he was deeply caring, and viciously protective of those he cared about. He knew someone once who said that he had the wrong animal form, Stiles had just shrugged. He liked the versatility of the rabbit, despite what those who knew him might say about him being better suited for a fox.

What did they know anyway?

Still, no one when thinking of a rabbit would imagine the creature sitting in wait for any kind of prey. Yet, here Stiles was, waiting for a hint of Kate Argent. It hadn’t taken him long to track her down. The Argents were a prominent family, though fortunately it appeared none of them had interest in tracking down Peter.

Now Stiles sat in bushes near where Kate often hunted, waiting for the woman to come by. His ears swivelled towards an approaching noise and he quickly took on his human form, stepping out of the bushes and tripping into the woman’s path.

She had her bow and arrow out immediately. Stiles just blinked up at her.

“Are you, Kate Argent?” He asked in a slightly awed voice. Kate stared for a moment before a kind smile appeared on her face and she put her bow away, offering her hand. Stiles took it gladly, giving her a grateful smile.

“I am, and who would you be? This is a ways from town, especially for one as young as you,” she said, taking in his wide eyes and simple clothes.

“I was sent out for firewood,” Stiles answered, “With the cold setting in I’m afraid my family is in short supply. I did not think to bring anything to carry the wood in though, and when I attempted to return home I realised I had lost my way. Now it has gotten late, and I cannot return home empty handed.”

“It has indeed gotten late,” Kate agreed, frowning slightly, “And it is not safe to travel without the sun. Let us camp the night together, and I shall return you to your home on the morrow.”

“I would be eternally grateful for such kindness, Lady Argent,” Stiles said in a grateful voice. “Your family is a true gift to us.”

“Indeed, though we simply wish to serve,” Kate replied with a proud smirk. “Let us gather some kindling for the night then. We can carry it in my hunting sack, as I have had no luck today.”

“I am in your debt, I do not know what I would have done had I not found you,” Stiles said, quickly getting to work gathering the kindling.

Together they gathered a decent amount of wood, and loaded the hunting sack to its limit. Stiles followed Kate around obediently, maintaining his wide-eyed awe as she led him through the forest in search of a good spot to camp. He was a couple steps behind her when he called forth a small spark from his finger onto the wood filled bag. He was grateful for his magic, avoiding the need for flint, the noise of which Kate undoubtedly would have noticed.

As it was, so long as he was quiet, and answered any direct questions, she didn’t seem to care what he was doing. He wasn’t a threat.

Which, of course, meant she didn’t suspect any kind of trap as she walked into the circle. Stiles new these wilds better than any human could dream, he’d known the most likely spot for a camp. The flame caught properly just as she stepped over the circle and, with a shriek, she tore the sack off her back and though it to the ground. The flames immediately jumped to the dried leaves littering the ground, spreading rapidly but remaining trapped in the circle.

Stiles watched passively from the other side of the circle.

“You” Kate snarled, finally turning to see him.

“Me,” Stiles agreed, staring back at her unblinkingly, “The Argent family have been protectors of these lands for generations, and they have been saviours to be proud of. The actions you took against the Hale’s for their own history were inexcusable. You are being punished.”

“Those monsters were unnatural and deserved everything they got,” Kate replied viciously.

“You do not repent,” Stiles said, turning away, “I will admit, though I did not expect it, I let myself hope. I imagine Gerard will be much the same.”

Kate’s screams of rage echoed around as Stiles shifted back down into his rabbit form, easily slipping away into the trees and bushes. They were far enough from town that no one would recognise the sound as human, so no one would stumble upon her before the flames had done their work, and the forest was protected by the circle containing the flames.

She wouldn’t be able to do any more harm.

* * *

Gerard was Stiles’ only other target. The other Argents, as far as he knew, had not been involved. Besides, he’d hate to take someone’s parents away from them, and the youngest Argent had no idea werewolves existed, never mind that they had been slaughtered.

Gerard, on the other hand, was more than aware.

He was also, conveniently, a man who surrounded himself with poison. It was amazing how often hunters of the supernatural seemed to forget that their poisons worked just as well against humans. Stupid.

Now, there were many ways you could kill someone with poison. Stiles was well aware of that, he was also aware that Gerard received a special ointment from the village’s wise woman that was intended to keep him healthy and strong so he could continue to defend the village.

Stiles was more than capable of mixing some wolfs-bane into the ointment and making it a bit more potent than it might normally be. Though healing him from regular wolfs-bane poisoning would be difficult, even for the wise-woman. She was clever, not magic.

It was beyond easy to slip in and adjust the ointment. Then it was just a matter of waiting.

Gerard payed no attention to the little brown rabbit sitting in his yard when he arrived home.

Stiles slipped into the house in rabbit form through the door Gerard failed to close. He huddled under furniture, well out of sight as Gerard went about his afternoon, only coming back out when he saw Gerard applying the ointment.

Silently, he changed into his human form behind the man. The poison set in much faster than it would naturally, and soon enough Gerard was standing, moving to storm from the room. He froze at the sight of Stiles, who just stood in the doorway watching.

“Does it burn?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, “I would hope so. Your daughter’s death was poetic, I would hate for you to miss out on it. Since the Hale’s and Kate have already felt the burning, though of a different kind.”

“You… You are why Kate has not returned?” Gerard demanded, his breath coming out harshly. Then he turned and threw up black goo.

“If that is how you choose to see it,” Stiles said with a nod, watching closely. “It is wolfs-bane, if you care to know. I made it so it would affect you as it would a werewolf, and it seeped into your blood through your skin.”

Gerard glared up at him.

“You put rather a lot on,” Stiles said absently, stepping past the man to pick up the ointment, slipping it into his pocket, “I don’t imagine you’ll last long. May you meet all those you have wronged in this life in the next one, so that they may take the vengeance they are due.”

Gerard made a swipe for Stiles’ ankle as he walked past again, but Stiles’ nimbly bounced out of the way. He took one last look at the man, who was back to retching and coughing, before returning to his rabbit form to make his way out of the house.

Job accomplished, he failed to notice the eyes watching him as he left.

* * *

Stiles was no idiot. In fact he was rather the opposite, however he was not omniscient. For example, he saw neither the dart, nor the sack coming for him when he was just a short ways from Peter’s little cabin.

It was somewhat demeaning.

He came to within the sack, which was tied tightly. He attempted to transform, only to find the ability locked out of reach. It wasn’t until then that he noted the scent of tainted magic. It was vile to his nose, though imperceptible to human. With horror he twisted within the sack to lick at the point he’d been darted.

The dart had been removed but a small amount of blood had matted his fur, and it stank of the magic. He was undeniably trapped.

A sharp kick alerted Stiles to the fact he wasn’t alone. His captor was there and, now that he wasn’t listening, he could hear the sound of flowing water and oars splashing as they paddled.

Not good.

Rabbits were not known for liking water and, while Stiles may not usually have a problem in either form, he suspected he was about to understand that feeling a lot more.

“I may not know what you truly are,” a female voice spoke from outside the sack. “However you have killed at least one of a great family, and for that you deserve all the punishments of Hell.”

Stiles felt the sack lifted and couldn’t help but huff. He’d heard something about the cycle of vengeance, perhaps he should have taken more stock in it. Lesson thoroughly learned.

There was no other warning before the sack was dropped into the water. He dropped under for a moment but the sack did not overflow immediately. It was good quality, and he would likely have some time before he drowned.

How pleasant.

A roar tore Stiles from the beginnings of panic and his ears twitched around in search of sounds other than running water and his rushing heart. It was hard with the fact he was trying to keep them above the rising water.

A snarl, a shout, a muffled thump, and a splash.

It didn’t explain much, but suddenly Stiles was being lifted back out of the water. Lucky because he was thoroughly wet. He hated wet fur.

The sack was untied without being put down and a hand reached in and gently pulled him from the wet material back into the sunlight. Then he was pressed against a warm body, arms cradling him carefully.

“I suspect someone added a little something to the meal they gifted me,” a familiar voice said. Stiles looked up to see the amused face of Peter Hale. He’d healed faster than Stiles had expected, even with the aids Stiles had given.

The werewolf just smirked, scratched Stiles’ head gently, turning to look down the stream. Stiles followed his gaze and saw a body floating off, face down.

“Victoria Argent. I suspect you wanted to spare her, little rabbit,” Peter said softly. “Apparently she did not appreciate your kindness.”

Oh, so it had been Victoria. Perhaps he should have listened to his instincts but he really hadn’t wanted to kill a mother, no matter how harsh she may have been.

“Come little rabbit,” Peter announced, turning and walking away from the water, “Let’s get you warm and dry, it is time I returned your kindness.”

Yeah, that sounded good.

Stiles nuzzled into Peter’s chest, enjoying the steady thumping of the werewolf’s heart and how it soothed his own panicked one. He could use some down time.

* * *


End file.
